Aslan's Chosen
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: Hermione returns from the war alone and lonley. Losing everyone she cares about she retuns to her childhood home. But what will happen when she starts to hear voices coming from her Grandfather's old wardrobe and her old muggle friends come back in to her life how will she deal with a nother magical world that needs her help.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything. New and improved chapters**

Chapter one: Hello Neighbour

It was so quite. To quite. Hermione, who hadn't spent so much silent time alone in such a long time, didn't know how to take it anymore. She found that the silence, that had once given her so much comfort; now gave her anxiety.

Walking through what once was the childhood home. It looked just like she left it. Empty. Her parents had left just a day after she moved in to the Wesley's'. They took everything with them. Well everything but the couple of pictures she had taken on her wild hunt for horcruxes with…

Shaking her head Hermione refused to think of their names. Not now… It was too soon. Hermione didn't need to remind her self that she was alone. Oh how she missed them already. They had won, sure. But at what cost.

Letting her bag drop on the floor, she looked around. _"Constant vigilance"_ , Moody's word still echoed in her heard. She jump as the doorbell rang. Who could possibly be visiting her? Slowly making her way back to the door Hermione slid her wond from her pocket holding it ready just in case. She looked though the peephole and let out a sigh of relief. She opened the door slightly still not letting her guard down, when she greeted her neighbour.

"Hermione dear? I knew it was you." Mrs Pevensie smiled at her kindly.

"Hello Mrs Pevensie. How have you been?" Hermione tried to smile, but it didn't completely reach her eyes. The older woman frowned. Taking in the girls dishevelled appearance and clear exhaustion written all over her face.

"Are you quite alright dear? You don't look so well."

"Not really Mrs Pevensie. I'm quite tired. If you don't mind could we maybe do this tomorrow? I've been travelling for a long time." Hermione managed to say before letting out a tremendous yawn.

"Oh of course dear. Get some sleep and maybe you would like to come to ours for dinner tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes maybe."

She waved as her neighbour returned to her house before she closed the door. Once she was alone again, Hermione slid down her front door crying.

At the Pevensie's:

"Mum what were you doing?", Lucy looked confused has her mother walked through the door. Edmund looked up from his book as did Susan. Peter was still out with their father.

"Hermione Granger just walked in to next door." Their mother answered dazed as she looked back at the door worried. Lucy's face instantly brightened at the mention of her friend.

"Really she's back?" she was so excited that she had already put on her jacket and was on her way round when her mother stopped her.

"Maybe we should give her some space. She didn't look all to well."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **Also for reverence, the ages of the characters. Hermione: 17, Lucy: 16, Edmund: 18, Susan: 19, Peter: 20, Peter and Susan are home from Uni.**

Chapter 2:

Hermione hadn't gone to the Pevensie's for dinner the next day. Nor did she even leave her house for the entirety of the week. With every day that went past, Mrs Pevensie grew more and more worried. Her parents hadn't returned and if it wasn't for the rare twitches of the curtains there was no singe of life coming from the house next door. And when she tough of how the poor girl had looked the day she arrived home, she would shiver and pray that she would never see one of her children look the same way.

The Pevensie also grew worried about the girl next door. Peter, who had always been close with Lucy had in return been close to her childhood friend. He saw Hermione as another member of the family. Someone he had to protect. Which only grew stronger with her new reclusive behaviour.

Susan had always liked the girl. Hermione was smart. Freakishly so some had said. But Susan liked that about her. She could hold a conversation with the younger girl, no problem and more often than once she would teach her something new. They would sit outside together and read on the good days. So the fact that she had stayed inside for three of the nicest days all year had worried her, quite a bit.

Edmund felt guilty. He hadn't been very nice to Hermione Granger when they had been going to school together. He regretted that. The girl had enough problems without him bulling her. She had told him she had forgiven him, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. What kind of Just King would justify what he did? So when he heard that Hermione was shutting herself away he felt like he was responsible somehow.

Lucy was frantic. Hermione had been one of her best friends growing up, even when they had gone to separate boarding schools, Hermione had gone out her way to write letters to her and keep in touch. She had been informed about her friends Harry and Ron. How she fell for Ron and how he had broken her hart more than once. How devastated she was when her headmaster had died. Lucy had noticed how Hermione grew more and more paranoid after her fourth year. How she twitched when a stranger would talk to them when they were out together. Lucy also noticed she spent less and less time at home and more at her friend Ron's house, but even then she would send her a letter. That's why the past year had been so agonizing for her, especially after their strange conversation just before they had both left for boarding school. Lucy had never seen Hermione so scared before. She was worried for her friend and this radio silence was killing her.

"Just give her some time. She's probably just readjusting." Her parents would say in an attempt to calm her down. It had worked to a degree, until the invitation came.

"What's that?", Edmund asked as Lucy walked in to the living room.

"I don't know it's address to all of us." She opened the letter without a though and began to read. Her face fell the further she read.

"Lu?" Peter looked slightly alarmed at his baby sister's expression. Tugging the letter from her grasp he red out loud:

" _You are invited to attend the funeral and burial of Helen and David Granger on Saturday 27_ _th_ _July._

 _Best wishes_

 _Hermione Granger."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _The Pevenies_ :

' _It was a nice service'_ Lucy though, if there was such a thing as a nice funeral. She stood by her brothers who were, like her, looking for a way to speak to Hermione. Susan had already been claimed by one of Hermione's cousins; who didn't seem to understand her discontent of being flirted with at a funeral. There parents were talking to Hermione's aunt who had been hysterically crying, since she got out of the car.

Hermione looked completely blank, almost as if she wasn't even present. When Lucy had first saw her getting out the car her breath had stooped. She looked terrible! Her skin was pale, which was only emphasis by her black dress she wore, her eyes ware rimed with dark half-moon shapes, that told everyone how tired she was and, if that wasn't enough, the once innocent looking girl was covered in scares and bruises that Lucy swore hadn't been there before she had left for school. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

Peter would clench his fist every time he saw the girl, muttering about finding the guy who did that to her and give him a test of his own medicine. Edmund just stared at her as if he wasn't convinced that she was actually the girl they had grown up with. Susan couldn't bear to look at her. The girl just looked completely destroyed. When they had attempted to go speak with her, a group of red heads came in to swoop the girl in to their midst and they hadn't seen her since.

"Don't you think that she looked ill?" Lucy asked Peter. He looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Her parents just died Lu. What is she supposed to look like?" His own voice betrayed him, it was clear that he didn't believe his own words.

"Well how did she get those bruises than?" Edmund demanded at as he turned to their conversation. He looked slightly angrier then his usual contemplating self. Peter looked just as angry but he attempted to play it down.

"Before we do something stupid we should probably hear the whole story from her first don't you think?" The two younger sibling shared a glance before directing their gaze at the strange redheaded guests.

They were dressed in wat seemed to be long black robes, muttering things to each other and pointing at completely mundane object with expressions of childlike wonder. There were five of them, four men and one woman. Two of the men where twins, and they would have been completely identical if one hadn't been missing an ear. The oldest man had long hair tied back in to a pony tail; an earring, with what looked like a snake's fang, hung from his right ear and he had harsh scares covering one side of his face. The last man was stockier then the other three, burns covered almost every piece of visible skin. The woman that was with them must have been their mother. She was shorter than her sons but her warm kind face showed a ray of emotions when she stroked the brunettes' hair as she lay her head on the table. It was strange, to see another woman taking on the mother role that had always been Mrs Grangers.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Edmund asked again, looking at them with mistrust clear in his eyes. It was no secret that Edmund had become rather suspicious of new people ever since the white witch. But even his brother and sister where slightly surprised at his icy tone.

"They're the Weasleys. Ron's family." She explained when she was met with blank expressions. Peter nodded with a smile whilst Edmund looked oddly grim for some reason.

"What are we discussing?" Susan said a little breathlessly.

"The Weasleys." Peter answered looking his sister over with a grin.

"Finally escaped Henry?"

"O shut up" she muttered, punching him in the arm and looking over to the redheads.

"See any you like?" Edmund joked. Only to be rewarded with glares from both his sisters.

"We're at a funeral Ed!" both of them hissed at the same time.

"So you haven't had a date in… Well ever."

"Ed's right Su. You probably won't find another Caspian in England. You Might as well stop looking for a king and settle for a prince." Peter said with a hint of a smile in his voice. He was obviously trying to keep the conversation happy, but just struck a nerve with their sister. Lucy and Edmund immediately fled once Peter uttered the damming words.

" _Edmund."_

"What?" Edmund turned round to Lucy. She looked up at him with confusion.

"I didn't say anything."

" _Lucy."_ The youngest Pevensie spun on her heal when she heard the unmistakable voice. It was a warm voice, a voice that made her feel warm and filled her with hope. The siblings looked at each other and spoke in unison: "Aslan!"

One look with their older brother and sister and they knew they had heard the same thing.

 _Hermione:_

It had been a hard day. Burying your parents was supposed to be hard when they died normally, yet knowing that you where the reason they died was even worse. She spent the whole day questioning if she could have done something. If she had only gotten there a day earlier. An hour even.

"Stop it." Charlie demanded as he looked at her. He knew she was blaming her self again. She looked up at him, her eyes still not quite focused on him.

"It's my fault their dead" she muttered more to herself than to anyone.

"No it's not." He was really starting to get frustrated with the girl.

She blamed herself to much. She blamed herself for Ron, she blamed herself for Harry and now her parents. The poor girl just couldn't get a break. With a sigh Charlie patted her shoulder which only caused her to wince in pain.

"We told you not to discharge you're self." Bill said coming back to the table that the Weasleys and Hermione had claimed. He passed her a glass of water and gave her a kind smile.

"Where's Fleur?" She asked weakly.

"Reprimanding one of your cousins. She didn't appreciate the fact that he was flirting with a girl at a funeral."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Must be Henry." She muttered, looking around for the offender only to see the always beautiful Fleur glaring down at her cousin Henry and the escaping from of Susan Pevensie. " _Poor Su",_ she though.

She had missed the Pevenies when she was at Hogwarts. They had been pretty much her only friends before she was 11. Hermione made a mental note to go and see them letter.

" _Hermione."_ She stiffened immediately when she herd the voice. It wasn't an unpleasant voice but it was a forgen one, and forgen voices was not a good singe.

"Did you hear that?"

"Here what?" the twins voices came from behind her. They sounded tired.

"Nothing. Never mind." She stayed quite for a minute in hopes to hear the voice again but it didn't come. She sighed. _"You're just tired Hermione. All you need is a good night's sleep and everything will be ok."_

An hour later people started to leave and Hermione hadn't heard the voice again. Soon she was left alone with only the Weasleys and Pevensies who were about to leave.

"Don't be a stranger Hermione." Mrs Pevensie said giving her a hug whilst Mr Pevensie was shaking hands with the Weasley men. Hermione nodded as she hugged Lucy and Susan whilst the boys gave her a sheepish smile.

They hadn't had a chance to speak properly yet so the air was still full of unanswered questions, but they would have to wait. Hermione was still trying to convince the Weasleys that she would be fine on her own.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come back to the Burrow?" Molly asked with concerned eyes.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his mother and prized the death grip of his mother off of Hermione. "Mum she said she will be fine."

Hermione smiled. Charlie understood that she needed space. That she needed to be as far away from the memories of Harry and Ron as possible. At least for now.

"I'll be fine Molly, I promise. Tell Ginny I'll visit her before she gets out of St. Mungo's."

Bill nodded wrapping an arm around his wife, as he opened the door of their new car.

"Don't forget to come to the welcome home party" he reminded her.

"I won't."

Hermione smiled weakly and waved as the rest of the Weasleys piled in to the car. Just before they drove off the twins yelled back to her: "If you need us were only a floo call away!"

She smiled a little as she watched them retreat. Once she was alone she felt like crying again, but she was stopped when she heard the voice again.

" _Hermione."_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter 4: The old wardrobe

" _Hermione."_

After the funeral, the voice had returned. It was unsettling and Hermione was quite sure she was going mad. But she had ignored it the best she could. Writing it off as exhaustion but when she heard the same warm beckoning voice in her dreams; she darted upright in her bed with shook, shaking and shivering. Once her eyes adjusted and she saw the purple walls of her bedroom she let out a whimper, as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She sat there for a long moment, trying to calm herself when the voice spook up again.

" _Hermione."_

The voice was close now, it almost sounded…sounded like it was it was coming from inside the house. She leaped out of bed, grabbing her wand from her night stand. "Constant vigilantes", she whispered to herself as she hugged the walls.

" _Hermione."_

It came from the spare room. As quietly as she could she slipped from her bed and slowly made her way towards the room, where the voice seemed to be coming from, all the while keeping her back to the wall. With a flick of her wand the door silently opened. The room appeared to be empty but Hermione had, had one to many bad surprises this past year, so she wasn't fooled. With another flick of her wand she was invisible. If Hermione where her former self she would have been proud of her ability of casting such complicated spells without uttering a word. Looking around she found that the room … was completely empty. Well a part from a large wardrobe, which was covered by a large white sheet.

Hermione remember the day it had been brought to them. Her grandfather had died and he had left her mother everything. Well everything he had left. It wasn't much but the wardrobe was the only thing her mother wanted to keep. She claimed his other knickknacks weren't really that important to him, but that the wardrobe had sentimental value.

Hermione's mother hadn't really gotten along with her father. Her mother would tell her that he believed far too much in worlds that didn't exist and would try to convince her that they ware real. Which was fine when she was a child, but not when she was in her twenties and about to get married. So they grew apart, all because her mother couldn't and would believe her fathers stories.

And then Hermione came along. Proving at eleven that there where things that ware unexplainable. Helen had attempted to make things right with her father telling him about how she had to believe him with her daughter being a witch. However the Professor was less than impressed of this news. All in all both sides said things they regretted and their relationship suffered for it. Now the wardrobe was the last evidence of Helen and Digory Krike's relationship.

Hermione sighed there was no sign of danger, so she made her self visible again.

" _Hermione."_

Frowning she looked at the wardrobe. The voice seemed to be coming from inside it. Taking a warry step forward, she placed a hand on the linin sheet. For a good minute she was trying to decide if she should pull it aside.

"Come on Granger! Where's that Gryffindor bravery?", she asked herself. With one swift movement the sheet glided down to the ground, revealing a beautiful wooden wardrobe. It was carved from a wood Hermione couldn't identify but the complicated pattern was flawless and beautiful.

" _Hermione."_

She placed her hand on the key and… stopped. Shaking her head she backed out of the room. This was insane. She was hearing voices and walking around the house at all hours.

" _Maybe the cruciatus has finally caught up with me",_ she though bitterly. She needed sleep badly.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Special thanks to my beta reader Chrimsonmoon. You're Awsome!

Chapter 5: Old friends

 _Hermione:_

Another day passed Hermione by and the voice hadn't made a return. So she put it down as her own mind playing tricks on her and attempted to move on from her littlie melt down. She had covered the wardrobe up again and had begun cleaning the house. She knew she had to look after herself, if she wanted Molly to believe her when she said she was fine.

Once the house was clean Hermione had begun placing the family pictures back on the fire place where they had once stood before the war. Little ornaments her mother used to have doted round the house had been put back and even some extras had been added by Hermione. The DA coin sitting next to the photograph Colin had made of the entire Dumbledore Army.

Once everything was back in its place Hermione was at a loss with what to do with herself. If she were still the same person she was a mere year ago she would have sat down a read a book or thought over her career options. She had been snowed under with job offers whilst she was still in St. Mungo's. But she didn't want to think about her future. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts.

With a sigh she looked over to the clock. Half past one in the afternoon. Slowly she got to her feet. Maybe being alone wasn't what she needed right now. Maybe she should go see Lucy. That used to be her go to when she was feeling down. Even though her years at Hogwarts Lucy was the person she could trust.

Grabbing her jacket Hermione made her way to her neighbour's house.

 _Pevensies:_

Lucy was willing to give Hermione a couple more days. She knew her friend and she knew that Hermione was like a deer. She would come to you when she was ready, with big doe eyes wide with uncertainty.

Unfortunately, her brothers and sister only knew one side of her rather shy friend. The confident encyclopaedia of the world. So when they still hadn't heard anything from her by the Monday after the funeral; Peter was ready to storm the Granger residence.

"It can't be healthy shutting you're self in like that!" He grumbled.

"She just needs a littlie time." Lucy tried to calm him from her spot on the couch, where she was playing cards with Edmund.

"How are you being this calm? Last week you ware practically planning to dig a tunnel in to her house!" Susan hissed at her. _'Some gentle queen she is'_ was the thought that ran through Lucy's mind. She was beginning to get really annoyed with her siblings over reactions.

"That's because I haven't seen her", Lucy tried to rationalise. "I've seen her now and yes she looked ill and yes I'm worried. But I also know that she will come when she's ready. Trust me. I know Hermione. Oh and another thing are we not going to talk about happened the other day?" She was met with silence.

Edmund placed his cards in front of him and huffed. "Well I think Peter's right. I think we should go check on her."

Rolling her eyes, the youngest Pevensie threw her hands up in the air. "Fine if it'll shut you up. Don't listen to me. It's not like I'm ever right or anything." Getting to her feet she grabbed her shoes and laced them up. "Come on then were losing daylight." She grumbled. As she marched towards the door. Peter had caught up with her and grabbed hold off the door handle swinging it open. The Pevensies came to a sudden stop when they saw who was outside.

Hermione stood her hand balled to a fist raised as if she were about to knock. Eyes wide like a doe's caught in a headlight filled with uncertainty.

"I told you so" was all Lucy could say.

 _Hermione:_

It was a little awkward sitting in the Pevensies front room playing cards. It was almost as if nothing had happened. As if the past seven years had never happened. She kept silent mostly, smiling every once in a while when she was talked to.

Lucy was easy company. She knew how Hermione's mind worked and she knew what she could and couldn't ask about. For the most part anyways. Susan however, was more like Hermione. She asked the awkward questions, the questions about feelings. The questions Hermione didn't want to answer.

Luckily the ever moody Edmund was more like Harry and deflected his sister's questions. Every time Susan would ask: "How are you?" or "Are you alright." Edmund would cut in and answer with: "Honestly Susan what are you expecting her to say?" It was a rare kindness that Hermione wasn't used to getting from the younger Pevensie brother. Granted she had forgiven him for his bulling, but they had never been close. Never the less she gave him a grateful smile as he did so.

It was nice, Hermione thought, being around people who didn't know, but still knew her. It was a lifeline she was never really given in her world. Once Hermione had been out of St. Mungo's she could hardly walk in to the Leaky Cauldron without attracting a mob of people giving her condolences or congratulating her on wining the war. She hated it.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open. Her hand twitching to grab her wand. But when Mr and Mrs Pevensie came strolling in, she relaxed. The movement was so subtle that it almost gone unnoticed. Almost.

Edmund gave Peter a quick look. She had looked like she was about to reach for a weapon.

"Oh hello Hermione dear." Mrs Pevensie chimed.

"Hello Mrs Pevensie." Hermione smiled. "Mr Pevensie."

Mr Pevensie smiled at her whilst he carried the shopping in to the kitchen. "Hello Hermione. How's it been going?"

"As well as it can be expected I suppose."

The two nodded. When Mrs Pevensie gave her a sympathetic smile she ordered her boys to help with the shopping and told the girls to start setting the table. Hermione took that has her que to leave.

"Well I'll leave you to…"

"Oh nonsense dear. You'll be having dinner with us", Mrs Pevensie said firmly.

If Hermione had the energy she would still not have picked a fight with the Pevensie matriarch. She may have been nothing on Molly Weasley, but the woman was still a scary force to be reckoned with. Add that with the pleading eyes of Susan and Lucy she could just tap out right now. So all she could do was smile and nod.

Picking up plates Hermione helped the girls set the table. For a moment Hermione actually felt comfortable. But only for a moment.

" _Hermione."_


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

Chapter 6:

 _Hermione:_

Ginny looked better, in comparison to what she looked like a three months earlier after the final battle. She was her usual talkative self. Hermione suppose that how she coped, show no one that you're weak then you won't be. Her injuries had mainly been superficial, a couple of strikes with a cursed blade that hadn't healed properly. They weren't sure what curse it had been so they had kept her in as long as posable.

"How've you been?" The question brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

Looking at her friend Hermione just shrugged. "As well as I can be I suppose."

Ginny just nodded. She looked over the older girl a little more closely. She hadn't been sleeping much she could tell by the dark rings around her eyes. Hermione's usually naturally tanned skin was pale and the bandage that concealed the hateful scare curtesy of Bellatrix was stained with blood once again.

"You shouldn't have discharged yourself you know."

Rolling her eyes Hermione looked at Ginny. "What is it with you lot. You're brother said the same thing to me at … at the funeral. You would think I'm some delicate flower."

Slightly bemused Ginny patted her friend on the head.

"Aww poor Hermione. My big strong and according to some brain dead girls' handsome brothers looking out for you. Must be terrible."

Hermione looked at her, as she winced. Noticing her mistake Ginny quickly riled back.

"Look Hermione, we don't think you're delicate. But you are broken." Ginny took her hands in to hers, big round eyes full of concern. "You didn't just get hurt in the final battle Hermione you were tortured." Hermione showed no acknowledgment to her words. "For two hours under the cruciatus curse; that's bad enough, but you got the mistress of all torture aiming all her hate at you. You're lucky you can still speak on your own."

Pulling her hands away, Hermione looked down at her feet. "I have to go, I've got to get some shopping in."

 _Edmund:_

He had been left alone all day. Lucy and Susan where out with their mother shopping. Lucy had been bothering everybody about getting Hermione a birthday present. To busy tooting round to listen to the fact that everyone already agreed.

Peter was off with his old school friends, probably drinking at some club. And his father was off with his work friends at the pub like every Wednesday.

Edmund didn't mind. He liked being alone. He liked the quite. It allowed him time to think and currently his thoughts where set on one thing or, to be more accurate, one person.

Hermione was different. She was still Hermione but she was different. When he thought about it she had been for quite some time. She had become quieter and more isolated. It was odd. He had known the girl for years, yet he knew nothing.

What he did know was that she was smart. Smarter than most people. She was witty especially when she would be arguing with Lucy about trivial things and she was kind. Kinder then most people. Hermione had been kind enough to forgive him for everything he had done to her. Most people wouldn't have. In fact, most people didn't.

After he and his siblings had returned from Narnia the first time round. He had felt so guilty about the way he treated people and tied to make amends. No one would forgive him. No one but Hermione. His little sisters, shy littlie friend. The girl he teased the most.

As fate would have it that little shy friend (who was no longer so littlie) just happened to be unloading her car right outside their window.

He smiled a little as he saw her struggling with her bags of shopping, he decided to go out and help. Lacing up his shoes, Edmund made his way out towards his neighbour.

"You need any help?"

Hermione spun round at his voice. Losing her grip on one of the bags, as she did so. Edmund caught it before the content could spill on the wet pavement.

"Woah there."

"Thanks." Looking a little embarrassed Hermione made an effort to grab the bag in his grasped. Edmund pulled away and grabbed another from the boot.

"You don't have to…"

Edmund waved her off before she could continue. "Yea I do. If my mum or sisters knew I didn't help, they tear my head of and display it on a spike so the whole world could see."

She snorted as she grabbed the last bag from the car as he waltzed right through her front door and right in to the kitchen. Placing the bags on the counter and unpacking the items as he went along. Hermione appeared in the door way looking slightly confused.

"You really don't have to do this you know."

"Yes I do."

He saw her rolling her eyes from the corner of his own.

"I'm a big girl you know Ed. I went to the shops on my own and everything."

Snorting he looked up at her with a smirk that said 'I'm not leaving', causing Hermione to smile at him as she grabbed a tin of beans that he had laid out on the table.

A flash of red caught his attention and he grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand back. Edmund froze when he saw what it was that caught his attention. It was a bandage stained with fresh blood.

"What happened?" He asked confused as he looked up at her. Her big brown eyes however avoided his black ones as she tried to pull away.

"Nothing. It's an old cut that just rips open every once in a while."

Edmund wasn't convinced. Hermione was usually a better lier than this. Never good enough to fool him but good enough to keep his sister of her back. Slowly he grabbed the end of the white fabric. Hermione's other hand grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him, digging her nails in to his hand.

"What does it look like?"

She tried to puller her arm from her grasp, but it was pointless Edmund was stronger than her in her sleep deprived state and to nosy for his own good at the best of times. Despite her fingers digging in to his hand Edmund unwrapped the bandage. As quick as he could. What he reviled however shocked him to his core.

The wound from which the blood was coming from was a word violently etched in to her skin. The way it looked it must have been carved quite recently. The word itself was offensive. He didn't know exactly what it meant but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was a slur of some sort. _Mudblood,_ was pretty much self-explanatory.

As he looked at it the anger inside of him grew. Why would someone want to hurt her like this? Why would they want to hurt Hermione period?

"Who did this to you?" he growled.

Hermione's entire body stiffened. She looked up at him, steadying her gaze and with one smooth move ripped her arm out of his grip.

"It doesn't matter!" she said grabbing a kitchen towel and rapping it round her wrist. Edmund turned to her, his anger bobbling inside him.

"It does!"

"No it doesn't! Because she is dead!"

Edmund was caught off by her words. Dead? Whoever had done this was dead. He looked at her. Her eyes sparking with defiance. He stepped forward in attempts to reach out to her but she took a step back anger in her eyes.

"Get out." She growled.

"Her…"

"I said get out!"


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. A big thanks to my Beta readers. Sorry it has been a while for this story. I was having writers block when it came it this particular story.

Chapter 7: Nasty schocks

 _Pevensies:_

It had been three weeks sins the Pevensies had seen Hermione, three weeks sins Edmunds visits and he was paying for his big mouth ever sense. He had assumed that his concern for their neighbour would have been appreciated, especially when he had told them about the scar on her arm, but oh no. Lucy had practically yelled and him every day and promised that she would continue to do so every day until he went over there and apologised to her. Susan had given him a deathly silent glare from the comer of the room pressing her lips in to a thin line, every time he tried speaking to her. Both of girls maintaining the view that it was none of his business and he shouldn't have pressured her and that she would have told them about it eventually.

His parents had looked concerned but also told him he should stay away so not to intimidate her further. Edmund had snorted at that. _Him_ intimidate _Hermione Granger_ , yeah right! However he could see their point. Hermione had seemed a little scared when he had seen the angry scare, his yelling probably didn't help. That in combination with her already unsteady and unsettling behaviour was probably not the best way to go about it. But what was he supposed to do, let her struggle with the shopping while her arm was bleeding. At least Peter had seen it from his perspective. Well sort of he had yelled at him for being rude but he had also told him it was good that they knew that something was wrong.

Both boys where currently siting by the window looking out, simply waiting for a sign of life from the neighbouring house. Each of them had a pill of empty plates in front of them where sandwiches used to lie. Now only crumbs where left and two young men who desperately needed a shave refused to bring out the dishes. Only angering their parents more as they would grunt when one of them demanded to clean up after themselves.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Lucy demanded as she stepped in to the Livingroom doorway. Her arms where crossed and her eyebrows high.

Edmund gave her a side way glance wincing at her expression slightly. "We're waiting for a sign of life." He mumbled in return.

"And why is that?"

"Because something happened to Hermione and we want to know what."

"And what… you think that just because you're curious means you have a right to know?"

Attempting to save his younger brother form their sister's wrath Peter stepped in. "What Ed means, is that we're worried Lu. She's hurt and she won't even tell you what's wrong. You have to admit that, that's a bit strange."

Lucy pouted a little. He was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. Huffing she took the next couple of steps so she could look out of the window next to him. At first she didn't see anything, Just the Grangers house, nothing to different but a flicker of movement caught her eye, followed by a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Peter hissed looking closer. Another flash and another. Thousands of flashes where going off one by one causing the three to look with on with shock when the door slammed open and an enraged Hermione was reviled. About a dozen men and woman came crawling out of the bushes, carrying cameras and notepads. They could have been journalists if it weren't for the completely insane clothing they wore. One man that Lucy could see clearly was wearing burgundy floor length robes which tangled itself in-between his legs as he tried to run. Another woman was wearing a dramatic hat made out of feathers and a stuffed lizard.

Whilst Lucy was still processing the strangely dressed individuals, Peter had gotten to his feet and sprinted out of the front door. Both Edmund and Lucy could hear the angry sneers he let out at the group who were fleeing to the hills.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. "Spying on a young girl though her window. Get lost you perverts!" Peter grabbed one of the men who had escaped on their drive and pulled them straight to his face lifting him up of his feet. Lucy could see the shock on the older man's face. "You better pray I never see you here again." He let go of the man with a shove causing him to fall to the ground and shuffling off on his knees.

Edmund didn't pay his brother or the strangers any attention all his attention was on Hermione. Who stood tall in front of the invaders, eyes burning with rage as she singled out one of the woman and, slowly, approached her. Her hands were balled into fist, shacking as she conceded the blond woman. The blond didn't seem at all afraid. ' _Fool',_ Edmund thought. He knew from his own experience Hermione had a hell of a right hook. The woman corrected her horrendous glasses which were decorated by rhinestones, her fingernails where fashion in to red painted claws. A Green quill was in one hand whilst the other held a pad, a smug smile playing on her face.

When Hermione stood to toe, toe with the woman she was greeted by the woman caressing her face with the quill. So quickly that it caused him to flinch, Hermione had snatched the quill out of the woman's hand snapping it in two. The blond looked slightly taken a back and Edmund noticed with glee how the smug smile fell from her face as he could see Hermione hiss something at her. He didn't know what she was saying but whatever it was it caused the woman to slink off rather quickly.

Edmund had to admit. She looked rather beautiful when she was in angry.

 _Caspian:_

Ridding through the woods of Ciar Paravel always cleared Caspian's head. He had taken to it ever since the Kings and Queens of old had left. It was his way of keeping his mind clear of Queen Susan or so he told Reepicheep in reality he came here to think about her without feeling guilty.

It had been three years since he had seen her, and he missed her terribly. Of course he missed the others as well. Peter had been a good friend and mentor telling him as much as he could before leaving. Showing him how to speak to the Narnia's and the Tamarins as equals but also as their king.

Edmund had been a close friend, as the younger king confided often in him about feeling inferior to his brother more often than he cared to tell his siblings. Caspian could understand that. He had similar feelings towards the high king. The two younger boys had gotten along great due to this fact and they would train together and laugh tougher.

Caspian's relationship with Lucy was similar to the relationship between brother and sister. She had been the first to except him in to the family and tell him all about Narnia in its golden days. How she meet Mister Tumnus and how they travelled with the beavers. But his favoured stories by far were the ones when they just talked about the quite times. When they were all together and happy. It gave him a feeling of hopefulness, that maybe he could bring those days back.

But his relationship with Susan was the one he missed the most and the one he also whished he couldn't remember. Because in the three years he had been the soul ruler of Narnia his advisers had begun telling him all about the fair maidens that would make lovely queens. Caspian didn't care none of them where Susan. Yes they were beautiful, most ware kind but none could compare.

A twinge snapped in the back ground and the king slowed his pace. Turning his head he saw a large black dog advancing towards him.

"The palace boring you?" He asked the dog as he slipped off his saddle.

"More like the people." Caspian turned back to where the dog stood only to be face to face with a man, with raggedy black hair that fell to his shoulders a wolfish grin was the only hint of his former canine form. "You shouldn't be out here. The charming princess what's her face of Calormen is about to arrive. Shouldn't you be greeting her?"

Caspian grimaced at those words. "I hope you relies what I do for you." He muttered in a not so kingly fashion as he petted his stallion Trident.

"Hey I'm not the only one who wants you to meet her. I'm only here for the show and the ride home. You're the one looking for a wife."

Sighing the young king began to walk father in to the forest. "I know. I know." The older man placed a hand on his shoulder, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I know this is hard but at least nobody is forcing you in to arrangement without you're say. Trust me I know, it's horrific and…" He was cut off by a scream causing both men to snap their heads around. Without a word Caspian raced towards the direction it came from. He could here by the sounds of leaves rustling behind him that his companion had followed. When they reach the clearing the men froze.

Snow.

In the middle of one of the hottest summers Narnia had ever experienced. Snow was covering every inch of the small opening, not even the slightest bit of green was even picking threw. But what had chilled Caspian to the bone was the animals, the ones who must have screamed. They were all stone.

Before he could even process what he was doing Caspian had his horn to his lips and he blew.


End file.
